Linda velada
by DaffyZuiny
Summary: Pues, este es mi primer fic y espero les guste, Summary: Flaky y Flippy tienen una romantica velada en su casa, jeje creo que no soy bueno escribiendo "Summaris", mejor pasen y lean, y dejen review, su opinion sea buena o mala me servira de mucho :)


**_Bueno, emm… este es mi primer fic, y pues no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero les guste, esta pareja me gusta mucho y solo me resta decir que los personajes no me pertenecen si no a Rhonde Monjito, Kenn Navarro y Aubrey Ankrum para Mondo mini shows, creo, bueno sin mas, les dejo mi primer fic… _**

**_Linda velada _**

Siempre cuando paseaba con ella o estaban en una cita, Flaky siempre tenia que cuidarse la retaguardia de cualquier ruido, acción o movimiento que sintiera o escuchara el peliverde, ya que si era asi, estaría en graves GRAVES problemas y tendría que esconderse de el, ¿Cómo podría calmarse? Solo el color carmesí de la sangre lo calmaba y saciar su sed de matar a la gente lo hacia volver en si, no, no le gustaba verlo de esa manera, era horrible y siempre tenia miedo si salía con el en el auto y se la pasaba rezando de que no la matara, no se divertía, ni se sentía segura, era difícil ser novia de alguien que tiene una doble personalidad psicópata acecina, pero, ¿Por qué seguía siendo su novia?...

Por que lo amaba con toda su alma

Solo por esa razon no se separaba de el, vivían juntos en una casa y por suerte, los cambios de Flippy habían disminuido consideradamente, ya no cambiaba al instante al escuchar algo que le recordara sus malos tiempos, ya se estaba acostumbrado y todo era gracias a 2 medicinas: El tiempo y Flaky

El tiempo le habia ayudado poco a poco a olvidar esos horribles momentos y Flaky le habia dado amor y cariño, cosas que no habia tenido desde hace mucho…

Ahora estaban ellos en su casa, Flaky y Flippy preparaban la cena, no se decían ni una sola palabra, el silencio era demasiado cómodo como para romperlo, solo el unico sonido era la carne cocinándose en un sartén al fuego, Flippy lo sostenía del mango fuertemente, mientras Flaky acomodaba la mesa para su cena romántica, ante pensar que hacia mucho tiempo no habia tenido una cena romántica en la casa sonríe y suspira felizmente, puso una tela blanca sobre la mesa, luego unos platos de porcelana, los cubiertos alado, unas copas de cristal y en medio un florero con rosas rojas, como su cabellera

-¿Como va la comida?- pregunto animadamente mirando al peliverde

-Eh? Ah! Bien, supongo…- dijo nerviosamente

Flaky entro a la cocina para ver a Flippy si es que no estaba quemando la carne, se acerco y vio que ya estaba listo para servirse, la pelirroja agarro un cuchillo y partió la carne a la mitad, Flippy la miro confundido

-Por que la partes?

-Por que esta muy grande para los dos, Flippy- le dijo sonriendole

-Ahora por que no vas a servir el puré de papa y la ensalada rusa?

El peliverde solo asintió, fue e hizo lo que le dijo su novia

Después sirvieron la comida y comieron tranquilamente, los 2 se sonreían y se sonrojaban cuando sus miradas chocaban

-Te quedo muy bien la carne Flippy- dijo ella sonriendole

-E-enserio? Pues gracias, Flaky…- dijo sonrojado y nervioso

Aunque ella era la que siempre estaba nerviosa de todo, en ese momento estaba extremadamente tranquila, y el nervioso ahora era Flippy, temblaba y hacia con cuidado todas sus acciones, meditaba primero lo que iva a decir o no sabia a donde mirar, y simplemente se quedaba callado y miraba su comida, Flaky noto su nerviosismo y decidió tomar el mando en ese momento, cuando los 2 terminaron su cena, decidieron lavar los platos, cada quien lavaba su plato lentamente, así que Flaky decidió poner su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, este solo se sonrojo, pero puso su cabeza encima de la de ella, así estuvieron un rato, asta que la pelirroja le beso la mejilla, el la miro aun sonrojado pro decido besarla, ella correspondió y lo abrazo del cuello, Flippy serró la llave del lavabo y la abrazo de la cintura, sin dejar de besarse se fueron a su habitación, Flippy cerro la puerta y acostó a Flaky en la cama suavemente, se separaron por falta de aire, Flaky se fue quitando poco a poco su vestido, pero Flippy la detuvo

-Yo quiero hacerlo- dijo besándola en los labios tiernamente, mientras le quitaba su vestido sin ninguna prisa…

Sin duda, esa seria una buena y linda velada…

.-.-.-.

**_Bueno, solo espero les aya gustado, porfavor comenten si les gusto, y si no les gusto también, si encontraron alguna falta de ortografía, por favor, háganmelo saber, para asi poder mejorar, gracias por leer :)_**

**_Nos vemos_**


End file.
